Alcohol and Angels do NOT Mix
by mimithenumberon
Summary: 'I found a liquor store...and I drank it.' XD Cas shows up in the motel room drunk and runs into Sam and...like i said, alcohol and angels do NOT mix. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M I hope you like it and please leave a review. ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M**

**So this fiction is basically how i think episode 517 (99 Problems) should have turned out...XD I tried to keep the episode pretty much intact and not change any of the facts but there are a few slight differences. Still, i hope you like and if u can, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! X3 ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters! **

_**Alcohol and Angels do NOT Mix**_

Sam had to squint his eyes and devote every ounce of his attention to the simple task of reading. Books, stray sheets of papers, documents, web links, all lay scattered all over the table, some even carpeting the motel floor. He was tired, exhausted in fact, and it was taking its toll on him. Not to mention he was still feeling the aftereffect of his not-so-long-ago drunken state and was struggling with the beginning of what was sure to be an agonising headache. All in all, he was not having the best of days.

He tried desperately to research the background of the Sacrament Lutheran Militia in hope of figuring out what was wrong with it. He didn't buy the whole thing from the start. There was just something plain wrong about the entire place and, though he only had his instincts backing him up, he planned on finding out exactly what that was before things would take a turn for the worst.

With an exasperated sigh he abandoned his task for the time being and leaned back into his chair, running his hands over his face. Though he was dealing with all the stress and physical pain mentioned above he also had fresher scars weighing down on his soul. Dean's reaction was still fresh in his mind. Too fresh. For what was probably the hundredth time, Sam checked the ticking wall clock and sighed again when he realized Dean had been out for his walk only for ten minutes.

'_I got one thing, one thing keeping me going. Do you think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else - and I can't do this alone'_

Those were his words and he meant every single letter. And what did Dean do? He walked out. Sam knew his brother was dealing with his own demons and whatever was going through the older hunter's head was legit, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit betrayed, as illogical as that may seem. If he was being honest with himself all he really wanted in return from Dean was a kind word, an easy smile, a joking wink. A reassurance that though the world was coming crushing around them, there was still some lever of normality orbiting around their existence. Was that too much to ask?...

Suddenly he had to do something. He couldn't sit any longer, like a swarm of ants spontaneously began crawling all over his skin, and he sprang to his feet. Sam swallowed heavily while his legs began to walk, unconsciously dragging him around in circles around the concise space of the motel room. He was just about to follow Dean's example and headed for the door when he heard a rustle behind him.

Sam spun around, his body ready for flight or fight, bit he immediately relaxed when he saw it was only Cas. Despite himself he found the corners of his lips slightly rising, relived to have a friend around. He only noticed the hunched shoulders and the stumble after and his smile immediately morphed into a worried frown.

'I received your message.' Cas' voice sounded unusually gritty and scratchy. Sam took a step towards the other when he began to wobble, as if his legs were going to give way at any second, but the angel regained his centre of gravity.

'Cas, are you drunk?' Under any other circumstances, Sam would have found this funny. It seemed strange that someone like Cas, the embodiment of Mr Goody Two Shoes, was even capable of touching alcohol, forget about getting drunk. Yet here he was, living proof that even angels were not perfect. Then again, Sam understood the other had been going through a rough time of his own. The Winchesters did not have a patent on being miserable...

'I found a liquor store...and I drank it.' Cas wobbled again and this time Sam caught him before he crushed to the floor. The angel's hand wound around the hunter's shoulder, leaning his full weight against the human and taking advantage of the offered support.

'You...drank an entire store?' Sam saw many bizarre, unexplainable things on a regular basis that the notion of a being drinking such a ridiculous quantity seemed almost mundane. Entertaining even. He made a mental note NEVER to challenge Cas to a drinking game...

'Did I not say that already?' Cas words were notably slurred and his eyelids seemed to have the heaviness of bricks. It was painfully obvious to Sam the angel wanted nothing more than to slip into sweet unconsciousness, alas they were neck down in a situation and a good night's rest was a thing they couldn't afford.

'Here, sit down. I'll get you some water and aspirin. It'll help, trust me.' Sam laid the other on the edge of the bed and went about procreating the medicine. He shuddered to think at the hangover one would expect after THAT sort of binge drinking...

'You're a good friend Sam. Thank you.' Sam glanced at Cas, feeling like he was drowning in the impossibly blue eyes.

'It's only a pill and some water. I don't think that's enough to earn me the Best Friend Golden Medal.' He smirked, making light of it, ignoring the smugness spreading through him. That was EXACTLY what he needed to hear and though Cas didn't realize it, his words took a huge weight off the hunter's shoulders.

'Where's Dean?' Sam returned to Cas' side, handing the glass full of clear liquid and the small white tablet to him. He took a moment before he answered, something which was not lost to the angel despite his fragile state of awareness.

'He's out for a walk.' Cas waited for the other to continue but Sam kept silent. The older man didn't push the subject and instead, concentrated on the relief the cool, fresh water brought. It was nothing short of a miracle. 'Thank you for the water. It does help.' Cas flashed Sam a small smile, surprised to find his headache had substantially subsided.

'Sure thing. You learn a few things when you deal with hangovers on a regular basis.' Sam didn't drink that much but it was still more than what was considered healthy...To deal with his type of problems he _needed_ the blunting relief of booze.

'I feel much better.' As if eager to prove himself, Cas stood up and immediately felt all the blood flow downwards, leaving him completely lightheaded. His knees buckled and he fell backwards, his hand shooting out and gripping Sam's instinctively. Sam came crushing on top of the other, his weight knocking the oxygen out of the angel's lungs.

'I think you spoke too soon. Maybe you should-...' Sam was supporting himself on his muscular arms, towering above the other and in a flash of movement Cas brought himself up to lock lips with the shocked human. Yes, shocked. Shocked enough that Sam froze, his brain struggling to catch up with the sudden change of events. Cas' tongue traced his bottom lip enticingly and Sam couldn't help thinking it felt really soft. With a fresh jolt of animation, Sam pushed Cas back on the bed, effectively breaking the contact between them. He regarded the older being with open surprise and curiosity.

'What are you doing Cas?'

'I don't know.' It was the honest truth. He acted on impulse, his body running way ahead of his stumbling mind. His entire frame felt hot and his usually confortable trench coat felt incredibly heavy and confining. He yearned to discard it but he couldn't move a muscle, the hunter's green eyes held him in place more securely than steel chains.

'You're drunk.' Sam said it as if to convince himself. Yes, Cas was only acting this way because of his state. It had to be! Yet, for some reason he felt a pang of disappointment at the notion.

'Yes, but i know what i am doing. I want...need this.' Cas' voice lost its sluriness but his tone lowered a few octaves. His eyes looked pleadingly at Sam. 'Please.' Sam swallowed dryly and threw caution to the wind. Maybe it was the residing alcohol coursing through his own veins, or the fragility of his angelic friend, or both of the above, but he submitted control to his body and shut down the rational side of his mind. Before he leaned down to recapture Cas' eager lips he made a mental prayer that Dean would go for a LONG walk...

Cas was obviously unsure of what to do and Sam had no doubt in his mind the guy was a virgin, so he took charge. The angel's arms joined behind his back and Sam felt the fingers digging into the material of his shirt. He smirked into the kiss, a part of him pleased by the other's endearing eagerness, before breaking the kiss so he could discard the shirt. He was aware of Cas' hungry stare and he loved it.

He took a second to devour the sight before him as well before he decided Cas' clothes pissed him off. Almost violently, he pulled them away, not meeting any opposition from the compliant angel and threw them away in an angry fashion. He wasn't satisfied until he had an unobstructed view of the heated body, trembling with eager anticipation, and practically begging for his touch.

The hunter began tracing the ridges of Cas' bridged throat, while his adventurous hands did some exploring of their own. He notes how each caress of his calloused palms sent a fresh wave of shivers through the angel's frame. In the end the experienced fingers rested against Cas' hips.

'Cas, I have to go look for some lubricant.' Under normal circumstances he would have implied the action rather than be so blunt but considering Cas was Cas bluntness was not an offence. Sam wondered what he could use as lube and hoped there would be something oily in the little kitchen counter...But as he made to raise Cas stopped him by meekly reaching for his hand.

'I can help with that...' No doubt the implication of the lubricant registered to the angel and his face reddened another few shades.

'How?' As way of answer Cas brought Sam's hand to his lips and kissed the skin. The human gasped when something liquid based began to trail down his digits. He rubbed them together and they slipped against each other with ease. 'What is it?'

'Avocado oil from the far East.' Sam raised an eyebrow and grinned. It didn't even surprise him anymore. 'Is it fitting?'

'Oh yeah.' Before their discussion could stretch further, Sam pushed his index finger inside the virgin entrance, Cas' legs already spread wantonly. The angel sealed his lips like a sprigged trap, his eyes going wide. Sam was careful, moving slowly and searching along the clamping wall of muscle until, on his fourth thrust, he found the perfect angle and hit that one spot. The magic spot. Cas' back arched in response and his lips opened to let loose a fresh stream of moans, that batch lauder than the previous load.

Sam watched each and every expression crossing across his friend's face and was shocked at how sexy the creature could look. Sure he had always considered the man cute, in his lost puppy sort of way, but in his wildest dreams, and he did have some damn wild ones, he couldn't have imagined this level of hotness. He mentally blessed whoever decided to ferment fruit and bestowed mortals with the burning liquor.

'Cas, are you sure you want to go on. We can still stop.' Sam was hoping, praying, the angel would refuse but he wouldn't be able to sleep at night had ne not asked. He knew how innocent the angel was. More so than the typical asshole that happened to have a pair of wings, at least the lot they encountered all seemed to be douchbags.

'No. I can't stop now. Please don't.' Sam bent down and placed a reassuring kiss on Cas' lips, since the angel was just about to burst into tears. He hadn't intended to scare the other...quite the contrary. Well that answered his question at least.

He pushed inside the eager warmth while Cas was distracted by his playful tongue. Cas didn't feel any pain since Sam was so careful and slow and he was free to bask in the sensations running over his skin like a swarm of static ants. But as much as he was thankful for Sam's care, the pace quickly became frustrating. He bucked his hips impatiently and extracted a gasp at Sam's expense.

'Alright. You asked for it.' Sam began increasing his pace, making sure to hit the previously discovered magic spot with every thrust. Cas gripped the bed sheets and twisted his fingers around the thin material in desperation. The pleasure pooled inside him rapidly, just like the alcohol before. He wondered if the aftereffects would be as detrimental. Would he have to go through the splitting headache and maddening thirst again? But-

With an especially hard roll of Sam's hips all of Cas' thoughts turned to dust. He lost his sight. He lost his breath. He lost control of his voice. The explosion of the accumulated pleasure was something he had never felt before. It shook his whole body violently and his knuckles turned white from fisting the sheets so harshly.

Sam fell over the other, breathing heavily and basking in his own afterglow. He could feel the temperature dropping degree by degree as the fresh perspiration quickly cooled.

'I understand now. I understand the appeal of sexual intercourse.' Sam couldn't help chuckling. Cas glanced at him quizzically but his wide blue eyes lost interest before Sam could explain.

The human rolled over and Cas sat up, looking around like he was disorientated. He was still feeling the alcohol suppressing his senses. But the time for distractions was over. They still had a battle to fight and besides, Cas could hear Dean's approaching steps.

'Dean is within five minus distance.' Sam sat as if struck by lightning and he rushed to get dressed, tripping over his own two feet, twice. Cas waved his hand and he was back in his usual attire, trench coat and all. Ah, the benefits of being an angel...

The door opened and Dean walked in. He nodded in Cas' direction, who looked as calm as usual and turned to glance at his brother. Sam struggled not to gasp for breath and he ran his hand through his slightly damp hair. The blonde raised an eyebrow bot didn't say anything. Their eyes didn't meet.

'So, what're we dealing with?'

* * *

**Thank you for the read! XD I hope you liked it! And if u can, please leave a review! X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~ **


End file.
